Integrated circuit (IC) die, such as printhead die for ink jet printers, can be damaged during manufacture and/or use. Faults, such as cracks and fractures, can be introduced that are not readily detectable. Minor faults that are introduced during manufacture can further propagate during shipping and use, causing ICs to fail prematurely, resulting in customer dissatisfaction. The problem can be further exacerbated when multiple ICs are incorporated into a module. For example, a “page-wide” ink jet printer can include a printhead module having multiple printhead die that span the width of the media.